1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to therapy devices, and particularly, to a light therapy device.
2. Description of Related Art
The circadian rhythm or the related physiological rhythm of the human beings or animals is closely related to the natural lighting rhythm. Yet, the circadian rhythm of human beings adapts to the changes of the natural lighting rhythm slowly. For example, as a traveler travels to different time zones, the human body of the traveler cannot adjust the internal clocks easily, thus results in jet lag. Jet lag effects working efficiency and results in rhythm disorder of sleep.
However, results show that radiation with special lighting can efficiently help the rhythm disorder of sleep. Therefore, a known light therapy machine is employed to help a person who has rhythm disorder of sleep. The light therapy machine adjusts the lighting rhythm of the human body according a manually operation, and then changes the circadian rhythm of the human body, thereby reaching a therapeutic purpose. Nevertheless, the manually operation is basically depended on a diagnosed result from a special doctor, and the known light therapy machine needs manual operation, that is time consuming and it is easy make mistakes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light therapy device which can overcome the problems described above.